Jojo's Valentine Dance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo and my OC Caitlyn are considered valentines. Just thought of a Valentine's fic for Jojo. Hope you guys likey!


It's been a long time since I've done a Horton fic, so I thought that it would be cool to do a Valentine's Day fic and yes, it's Jojo. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Jojo's Valentine Dance

by: Terrell James

February 14th, Valentine's Day

In Whoville High School, everyone's caught the Valentine's day bug and looking excited for the Valentine's Day dance. Jojo McDodd was kinda shy about who's gonna be his valentine and didn't know who's he gonna take to the dance. He walks around the halls of the high school a little quiet. He stopped to his locker, dialed his combination, opened the locker door and got his books when he receives a pink note on the front.

He picks it up, opens it and it reads, 'Hope you'll be my valentine this year. Caitlyn.'

He sighed softly and thought that it was a nice gesture for Cailtyn to give him a valentine's day note. He puts it in his bag along with the rest of his books, closed the locker when he sees Caitlyn standing in front of him, which startled him a little bit.

"Hey, Jojo."

"Hi, Cailtyn. Thanks for the valentine's day note."

"Oh, you saw it?"

"Yeah, that was very nice of you."

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, you excited for the valentine's day dance tonight?"

"I guess. I mean, I've never had anyone be my valentine before."

"Never?"

"No."

"In my old school, half of the boys didn't want to be my valentine because they think I look to girly-emo. I don't look girly-emo just because I dress in black and white, crossbones T-shirt and some black pants."

"That sounds painful."

"More than painful. It's horrible."

"I know how you feel. I've had some girls think of me as emo and most of them don't want to be valentine. I didn't let it get to my head a lot. I just let it go and not let it bother me. Although, I know it does bother me a lot and all guys call me emo, like all the time."

"Well, maybe that's just because they don't know you yet."

"They do know one thing: that I'm the mayor's son, which irritates the crap out of me."

"What's wrong with that."

"My dad's a little weird."

"True. But, that's just how he is, right?"

"Kinda."

"Aw, look! If it isn't the emo dweeb couples, looking to darken Valentine's day with their stupid clothes." one high schooler said.

Caitlyn scoffed and said, "You guys are so immature."

The high schooler looked at her and asked, "Immature? You should talk. Why hang out with him?"

"Jojo is my friend, okay?"

"McDodd is a loser. He's always a loser and always will be a loser."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Jojo.

"Like you?"

"Put a cork in it, McDodd! You must be lame to have a girlfriend like her."

"Who are you calling 'pathetic?' At least I can find a crush!"

Half of his friends were gasping in surprise and the high schooler got ticked off at her and asked, "Okay, you looking for a fight?"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned around and in comes Mike and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"No, Mikey. They were just leaving." Caitlyn said.

The high schooler walked off with his posse and then, he looked back at Jojo and told him, "McDodd, no girl will ever want you...starting with that ugly chick."

Caitlyn got offended by it and said, "Why don't you guys come back and say it to my face?!"

"Hey, it's over now. These douche bags aren't worth it." Mike said.

Caitlyn panted furiously for a sec, then calmed herself down and said, "You're right. These guys have no brains anyway."

"Are they always like that?" asked Cody.

"No. Mostly, they just love to torture me. It just hurts me and sometimes, I don't care about it. I am what I am and that's all that I am." Jojo said.

"I see."

"So, are you guys looking forward to the dance tonight?"

"Of course. Are you?" asked Caitlyn.

"Oh, you know it!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody's kinda excited about it because he gets to dance with all the girls." Mike said.

"Well, hey. One of them could be my valentine."

"In a nutshell."

"Hey, guys."

They all turned around and saw Marcus and Misty walking through the halls. Mike saw them and said, "Hey, guys."

"So, these are all valentine cards and they're for you guys." Misty said.

"I made some cards for Caitlyn and Misty pitched in and made some cards for Mike, Cody and Jojo." Marcus said.

"Cool, thanks."

"I have to be honest with you guys, but this is my first Valentine's day dance since I'm living here in Whoville."

"Amazing."

"I think you're gonna like it here." Mike said.

"So, Jojo. Anyone you'd want to dance with to the dance?" asked Marcus.

Jojo looked kinda shy and chuckled nervously and only said, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What's wrong?"

"Well, I've never had an actual valentine before, because a few girls always turn me down when I ask them for dances, so I don't go on Valentine's day dances."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Come on. Any girl would be dying to have you as their valentine." Misty said.

"Like who?"

"Me and Caitlyn. I mean, you and Caitlyn have been friends for a long time and you guys are always hanging out with each other, almost like a couple."

"Come on, Misty. Not this again. I've told you this a million times. We're just friends." Caitlyn said.

"Oh, sure you are."

"It's true."

"I saw these guys torment both Jojo and Caitlyn and refer them as the emo couple." Mike said.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Why would they call you guys that?"

"Because of how we look like and what we wear." Caitlyn said.

"That's just ridiculous."

"Most times, Jojo dealt with other dudes who tormented him by calling him emo and some mean things that he said." Cody said.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Misty.

"Yep."

"You guys have known him a lot."

"We have."

"We're basically the only two guys who's cool with him, and then you guys showed up and we're like this awesome group of friends."

"How'd Jojo know you guys?"

"Well, we've known him since he's been friends with our brother, Alex. So, it must've been like....when he was in seventh grade."

"How old were you guys?"

"The same age."

"Wait. Was Alex born on the same day as you guys?" asked Marcus.

"Nah. Alex was born first, then Mike and me. Both of us were born fraternal twins."

"He has this awesome interest in music as well as Jojo, which I think is cool." Mike said.

"Amazing. Who would've guess that me, Cody and Jojo could be in the same school?"

"Where's Alex?" asked Caitlyn.

"Well, he actually died a year ago."

"Really? Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"What happened to him?"

"He died of a car crash because some guy was late for a meeting." Jojo said.

"That's brutal."

"Completely. The only thing that kept me going was being friends with Mike and Cody. We hang out every single day and they're like the brothers I never had."

"It's true, though."

"So, what do you think the Valentine's day dance will bring?"

"It'll probably be a lot of dancing, and slow-dancing."

"Yeah, but at least it'll be a great one."

"Jojo, I think there's hope for you yet."

Jojo chuckled nervously and said, "Hope you're right."

* * *

_Valentine's Day dance_

It was early in the evening at Whoville High School and Jojo went to the Who school gymnasium where the Valentine's Day dance is taking place. He sees everyone there, just talking, dancing and whatnot. He brought his homemade Valentine's day card and is thinking about sending it to Caitlyn and he puts it in his pocket to save it for later. He walked over near the gym while the music is playing some electro-pop music.

Without noticing, he sees Mike and Cody dancing with a few girls and they were being a little ridiculous. Jojo couldn't help but laugh a little to see them dance like that. Most of the girls were kinda impressed as they walked off.

All of a sudden, they notice Jojo walking through and they caught up with him.

"Hey, McDude!" Cody exclaimed.

"Hey, guys."

"We danced with a few girls and most of them were looking impressed with my moves."

"Your moves? Dude, it looked like you're sending an S.O.S. while being stranded on a deserted island for 3 months." Mike said.

"Dude, you're just jealous that I dance better than you."

"I saw you guys dancing and it was kinda funny when I saw Cody do the splits." Jojo said.

"That was kinda funny, right?"

"Oh, come on. I was completely unaware that it could happen."

"Right, sure."

Then, they spot Marcus, Caitlyn and Misty sitting down, talking to each other and sooner or later, they saw Jojo, Mike and Cody coming as well. They greeted each other and they started talking amongst themselves.

"So, Jojo. What do you think so far?" asked Misty.

"The dance? Well, it's okay, I guess." Jojo answered.

"Do you want to dance with someone?"

"Like who?"

"Me."

"Okay, sure."

Jojo and Misty got up and the music starts playing an electropop song and the two of them started dancing.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

The two of them were finished their dance and Misty told him, "I didn't know you could dance that good."

"Well, I always hide my dancing skills, sometimes." Jojo said.

"Come on. I know you've been busting a few moves."

"Like how?"

"Your birthday."

"It was the music that keeps me going."

"Oh, sure."

Hours later, Mike and Cody were both dancing with both Misty and Caitlyn while Jojo and Marcus were sitting, talking as they started playing a slow song.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

"Who came up with that song?" asked Jojo.

"I don't know. Might be some girl thinking that finding someone you had a crush on when you're fifteen." Marcus answered.

"I have no idea that this could be a slow song that everyone can slow-dance to."

"Neither do I."

Jojo pulled out his homemade Valentine's day card and Marcus looked at it and asked, "What's this?"

"Well, I've been thinking about giving this for Caitlyn for tonight."

"Oh, so she's your valentine?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I have a crush on her."

Marcus gasped and asked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool. When you gonna give it to her?"

Jojo sighs and said, "Probably when I ask her to dance with me, since they're gonna play another slow song."

"Radical."

As soon as the song's done, Misty, Caitlyn, Mike and Cody returned to their seats and started talking more most of them exchanged Valentine's day cards except for Jojo and Caitlyn. It seems as though Caitlyn has already made a Valentine's day card for a certain you-know-who for the dance.

Several hours later, another slow song starts playing and Jojo looked at Caitlyn and asked, "You want to dance with me?"

Caitlyn looked at him and answered, "Sure."

Soon, they hold hands, walked over to the dance floor and started slow-dancing when the song starts to play.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

"I like this song."

"You do?"

"I have it on my WhoPod."

"I like it too. Who's this?"

"Owl Who City."

"It's an awesome band."

"It's actually a one person band."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It became my favorite song and when I first heard it, I like the beats and the lyrics and such. Makes me connect with the song more."

"So do I."

Marcus, Mike, Misty and Cody were looking at Jojo and Caityn dancing together and all of them felt totally amazed with them together.

"You think they're gonna kiss?" asked Mike.

"Dude, get serious. They might want to give the cards." Marcus said.

"This is such a pretty sight to see." Misty said.

"Yeah, I agree."

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

"I like dancing with you."

"So do I."

"You're like the one friend that I have ever met and most guys I know back at my school are totally crazy. You, you're different from them."

"That's how I am. I've been an outcast for such a long time and it all went away since Misty introduced me to you for the first time."

"I agree."

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

Jojo reached into his pocket and pulls out his valentine's day card to Caitlyn and said, "This is for you."

She looks at it and it reads, "Will you be my valentine?"

She looks at him and said, "Yes, I would."

Jojo smiled at her and all of a sudden, she said, "I got something for you too."

Caitlyn pulls out another Valentine's day card from her pocket, opens it and reads, 'Just wanted to say you are my valentine. Happy Valentine's Day. Caitlyn.'

He looked at her and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both of them hugged each other and they were still dancing together as the music keeps playing.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

"This is the best valentine's day ever." Caitlyn said.

Jojo let out a smile and said, "Mine too."

They both danced while the disco ball starts twirling around the gym and it seems as though Valentine's Day is a day that he'll remember and for the first time, it's a happy moment for Jojo McDodd, dancing with his valentine.

* * *

Is that awesome or what? There are three songs there: "Naturally" from Selena Gomez, "Fifteen" from Taylor Swift and "Vanilla Twilight" from Owl City. I hope you guys like it! Happy Valentine's Day!! Read and review, please!


End file.
